The present invention relates to the technical field of communication networks. There is a desire to distribute content, to a program element for distributing content, to a computer-readable medium, to a mobile station, to a base station and to a use of a dynamic service message.
The use of communication networks grows. More and more content will be provided via different kind of communication media. And more and more people may use the network for accessing different kind of contents. It may not be foreseeable which different kinds of contents will be offered within the communication networks.
However, a differentiation between the content may be made in the way, how the content may be accessed. Some content may be accessed by an individual access of the user. Some content may exist, which is accessed by a plurality of users at the same time. The plurality of users accessing this same content may be located at a close-up range. Thus, the content on the way to the user may share the same physical lines. Therefore, network infrastructure may have been developed, which allows establishing a so-called multicast. A multicast distributes content for a plurality of users sharing a single link. Thus, a multicast may save network resources.
The content of the web address http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Multicast_address discloses IPv4 (Internet Protocol version 4) and IPv6 multicast addresses.
An electronic program guide (EPG/ESG) is known from the content of the web address http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electronic_program_guide.
Armitage G., Belcore, request for comment 2022, “Support for Multicast over UNI 3.0/3.1 based ATM Networks”, November 1996, describes mapping a connectionless IP multicast service over the connection oriented ATM services provided by UNI 3.0/3.1.
The document 3GPP (3rd Generation partnership Project) TS (Technical Specification) 25.346, V8.1.0, (2008-03), “Introduction of the Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (MBMS) in the Radio Access Network (RAN), stage 2, Release 8, describes techniques for transmission of MBMS bearer service in UTRA (Universal Terrestrial Radio Access) such as point-to-multipoint transmission, selective combining and transmission mode selection between point-to-multipoint and point-to-point bearer.
The document EP 1 718 097 A1 describes a broadcast service connection setup method comprising sending a connection setup request for a particular broadcast service to a Base Station and receiving a first identifier mapped to the particular broadcast service and second identifiers individually mapped to at least one content broadcast, the first and second identifiers being allocated from the Base Station.
Since more and more services are also used by mobile terminals (MT) or mobile stations (MS) a more effective use of an air interface may be necessary.